The Last of Adam
by Insidiously
Summary: Having neither won or lost Jigsaw's first game, Adam has been left alone to die. Little does he know he is about to face his greatest challange yet. Set POST Saw. Rated for LANGUAGE and GORE: Strong Teen Rating.
1. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello! Just wanted to make a quick note that the reason this is called 'Epilogue' is because it takes place at the direct end of the first Saw. However, it is indeed a PROLOUGE. Just wanted to clear that up..**

Breath. Low, gasping breaths echoed through out the darkened room and lingered in the air, contradicting the unstill silence. Every so often a muffled whimper could be heard escaping from the lips of a young man shackled by his right ankle to a pipe. At first look at this boy, it would appear he was not human at all, instead some blistering monster. But still Adam sat, in the same position that he had been in for an amount of time that he did not know. His tear-streaked cheeks were illuminated slightly from the glowing remains of an 'x' that sat on the wall opposite, taunting him. Adam's head laid limp upon his front, and it was clear that all he truly wanted to do at that moment was sleep or die, whichever would take away his pain quicker. Oh, how the boy hungered for the pure bliss that unconsciousness would bring him, a temporary end to his pain, spite and memories. A medicine that no matter how hard he pleaded with himself, his body would not grant him. Instead, he was left alone with his nightmares, broken faith and haunting memories. 'There is no hope', he thought to himself. It was completely unknown to Adam that only a few hundred feet above a search was just resuming for the fifth day in a row. A search in vain for his escaped roommate, Dr. Lawrence Gordon. For the first few days in that… place, Adam had toyed with the idea that Lawrence would get out, and come back for him. But now, in his heart, he knew that he wasn't going to get out of there alive.

Already, the scent of death and decay had settled in his nostrils. Although he seemed to be getting used to the putrid smell, he couldn't help but gag every few minutes, although, that might have just been the mere thought of where he was sitting. Adam could not clearly see what state his body was in, but he could tell it was bad. His ankle ached from the chain that was wearing deep welts into his flesh and his arm felt like it was coming apart at the shoulder where the bullet had entered him. The boy closed his eyes could feel the stiff, stickiness of dried blood covering his legs and staining his jeans. He almost puked right there. It was a rancid mixture of his own blood and of another man's who had made the mistake of trying to kill him. Well, there would be no mistakes made now.

Adam clenched his teeth and shifted his weight off of the pole, feeling his body tremble in the process. Again he felt a sharp slice of fire cut across his arm as if another bullet had entered him and cried out. He knew that if lack of nutrition didn't kill him, an infection surly would. The thought of this made him smile, and he realized how truly mad he had been driven. He would give anything to get out. Moving back to the pole, Adam felt his free limb brush against what seemed to be Zepp's face, and heaved, spilling the little contents of his stomach onto the bathroom floor. How long had he been here? He didn't know, but he was willing to bet that he, in his mind at least, wouldn't be there much longer. Adam allowed his head to fall, once more, towards the ground, finally falling victim of fatigue and insurmountable pain. He was at last greeted by the comforting darkness of sleep.


	2. Violent Conversations

Adam awoke with a start, and instantly felt the pain return to him. He shook his head quickly and began to notice that something was different. The pain was still there, sure, but it had crouched back and dulled slightly, like he had just had his first clear breath after being underwater. Adam turned his head and rested his left cheek against the cold metal poll he was leaning on. As his flesh touched the icy smooth surface, he heard a distant click. The boy sniffed lightly but still couldn't smell anything but the festering rot on the body in front of him. Suddenly, to Adam's amazement, the bright lights of the death-trap fluttered on one by one, each causing his head to spin a little faster. Adam decided to risk a glance at whatever had entered the room. As his eyes slowly opened, a jolt of white hot pain crept under his eyelids. He immediately shut them again.

"Adam," A voice called, piercing through the musty air, "Are you still alive?"

Adam's body convulsed and he felt his stomach turn. Adam's head was flipping through the air like an untamed animal's would. Attempting to rid himself of the temporary blindness, he opened his eyes again, this time no more then a couple millimeters, and stared at the cracked floor beside him. A clear syringe lay on the ground. Almost at once he saw the point on his arm where the needle had entered his system. Drugged. While, at least the pain was getting better. Trying to speak he moved his lips and found them too parched to make a noise. Just as the thought had formed he felt cold ribbed plastic glide against his chapped mouth.

"Drink." The voice ordered, and tipped the bottle upward. Adam felt the coolness dribble down his shirt and was more then happy to oblige, taking a long swallow of liquid. Almost simultaneously he began to cough and sputter, his body rejecting his first source of nourishment in several days. A soft cloth was pressed upon his chin and he took it, wiping the spewed water from his scruffy face. Attempting to open his eyes for a third time, Adam blinked sat up straighter. He noted that he would be able to keep his eyes open if he blinked them profusely, making him look like an idiot yes, but at least he could see. Staring ahead, Adam realized that the door to what he thought to be his tomb was ajar and he cocked his head to the side, his freedom beckoning. As his eyes began to settle completely, he began to see the true impact that his previous game had left. The room was in absolute shambles. The white floor was no longer recognizable on; instead it was covered by what had to be liters and liters of blood. Again, Adam felt sick to his stomach. After a few minutes of trying to adjust his eyesight, Adam focused in on a darkened, clocked figure in the corner across from him where Lawrence had sat not so long ago.

"Wh-Who the fuck are you?" Adam stammered, his mind reeling with possibilities. The hooded being remained silent, instead choosing to stare at Adam under its cover. "I said who the fuck are you?" Adam screamed, the volume of his voice surprising even himself. The figure jumped slightly but quickly regained its composure and began to move towards him.

"Adam…" it whispered, lightly stroking his matted, blood stained hair. "You're going to have to trust me." Adam immediately pushed the hand away.

"Help or get the fuck out!" Adam roared impatiently, attempting to stand up but instead collapsing back onto the filthy floor.

"Shhhhhhh…" The stranger murmured compassionately and sat down in front of him, "My name is Amanda." Slowly the girl lowered the hood away from her face and Adam stared for a brief moment.

"Who are you? Where am I? What the fuck is this?" Adam looked around again and swiftly picked up the needle from beside him and thrust it in front of her face. "What did you but in me?"

Amanda gave a long, meaningful look at the syringe and stated, "It was a mild anesthetic, Adam. I wanted to make things a little more comfortable for you while you were talking to me."

Adam gave Amanda a hard glare, and continued attempting to stand up. He shifted all of his weight to his free foot, and had almost pulled himself upright when Amanda spoke again.

"Please, sit" She ordered, her voice losing its dripping tenderness. Amanda quickly flashed Adam a handheld remote she had been hiding under her sleeve. "This is connected to your chain, and I believe you already know what it does." She stated, "I would much prefer not to use it." Grudgingly, Adam sat back down and made a vain effort at crossing his arms. "Now Adam, lets talk." She smiled, a look that made Adam want to harm her in as many ways as possible.

"Yeah, lets." He began fiercely, "First of all, I would like to know where the fuck am I? And then, what the fuck did I do to get here? And for the big finale: Where the hell is Lawrence?"

Again, Amanda grinned, although you could tell it was forced, "All in good time Adam. For now though, I have come to give you this." Amanda held out a bottle of water and a rather grim looking plate of food. Adam studied it carefully and waved it away, the sound of his growling stomach the only hint that he was dying of hunger.

"Screw off." He relied plainly, turning as far away from the female as possible. The girl quickly averted her eyes from him, attempting not to lose her cool.

"Adam I..." she started calmly but Adam cut her off in mid sentence.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" He shrieked, and pretended not to care when she got up and walked to the door. Amanda paused for a brief second, looked back, and smirked at Adam, her temper finally breaking…

"Fine, mother fucker." She yelled as she reached for something inside her pocket. Slowly, Amanda pulled out a silver cassette player, took aim, and threw it square at Adam's injured shoulder, a target she didn't miss. Slowly, she wedged herself out of the gap between the door and wall, smiling to herself at the agonizing screams that were radiating from Adam. Amanda pushed the door shut.

Alone inside his cell once more, Adam cried out in anguish as he felt fresh blood trickle down his arm. Holding the cloth Amanda had left against his open wound, he surveyed the scene in front of him. Adam's shackled ankle looked a mess, and he was almost positive it was fractured; it had to be to look that horrendous. Just visible through a tare up his jeans, his foot sat limp, but the joint was seemingly bruising even deeper before his eyes. Dark bumps of purple and black were sprinkled up his leg and down his foot, and his ankle was swollen so much that the chain had actually began to cut through his skin from the puffing. Just to the left of him, and unrecognizable Zepp lay in his own brain fluid, maggots already eating away at his insides. Adam suddenly began to feel himself get weaker and his stomach turned, threatening again to become ill. Turning his head slightly, he noticed the food Amanda had brought still in a reachable position. He finally admitted to himself that if he was going to survive, he needed that food, no matter how badly his pride wanted to refuse it. Slowly, Adam managed to move his free hand over and seize the revolting mud coloured dinner. Taking one unsteady bite after another, Adam began to feel a bit more calm. Now all he needed was a sweet cancer stick. As he lay on the blood covered ground, attempting to stifle the bleeding in his upper limb while drifting off again, his foot knocked against something on the floor next too the poll. A tape recorder with his name on it.


	3. Reflection

((Sorry it's a short one guys!! I'm kind of having a case of writer's block. Hmmph. But yes, the next chapter should be fairly long and juicy! Enjoy!))

Adam felt his uninjured foot glide across the smooth surface of the device and suppressed a grimace. In all of the excitement and pain, he had forgotten about the recorder, until now. Heaving himself off of the ground with the rest of the strength he had (which wasn't much); Adam rested his aching back against the pole once me. He was surprised to see how feeble his muscles had suddenly become. Adam shuddered and felt goose-bumps hover on his skin. He seemed to be so physically exhausted after his encounter with Amanda that he could barely breathe. 'Who was she?' He pondered to himself, his brow furrowing in deep thought. Something about the girl seemed strangely familiar. Alarming yes, but familiar. It wasn't so much in her appearance either, it was the way she carried herself; her long, sweeping steps and cocky attitude. Adam absently moved one hand through his grubby, matted hair and sighed, feeling more and more hopeless every moment. Giving up for the moment, Adam reached out into the darkness and began to rub his palm along the ground in search of the communications instrument. After a moment or two, Adam's thinning fingers grasped the dirty gray safety string and he held the recorder up, allowing it to dangle in front of his face. The boy studied it as best he could in the darkness and, upon finishing his observations, rubbed the side controls onto his soiled shirt so he could feel what button to push.

Finally connecting with the right finger-slot, Adam inhaled deeply and held it as he pressed play. He did not let his breath go as he heard muffled fuzz from the speaker sound, only to be replaced seconds later with a raspy metallic voice. The same voice that locked him in this shit-hole, the same voice that ignored his pleads for mercy. The voice of a dead man walking.

"Hello Adam." The voice sang out, shattering Adam's thoughts, "I do not believe we have been formally introduced. My name is John." Adam scowled at the recorder finally exhaling, itching to throw it across the room. He could feel a vain in his neck throb, threatening to burst. "I can not possibly imagine what you are thinking right now Adam, or what state your mind truly is in. It is a funny thing, the human mind; it can do all the good in the world. But it can also be your greatest enemy." The voice broke off.

Adam stifled a moan. This whole thing was so old to him. "Just get to the fucking point…" He uttered under his breath. The tape, as if hearing him, responded right away.

"Your mind, Adam, is what has gotten you here. Your mind and your choices. I asked you once before Adam, what does a voyeur see in the mirror? Have you seen your true reflection yet? The lives you have ripped apart? Let tonight, Adam, be your final night living that life, the life of scum. Tomorrow, when you awaken, you will be in a new environment. The place where you will prove yourself, your final test. I have heard your cries in the night, Adam. The ones that say you are a changed man. This will be your chance, Adam. Your final decision, live or die."

Adam cringed, his jaw squaring into a hideous position. All he ever wanted was for this never ending game to be over. Fuck this John guy and his hooded bitch. There was no way that, after everything they put him through, everything they put _Lawrence _through that he was going to play by their fucking rules. No way. Once again Jigsaw's voice filled Adam's ears:

"You may have noticed yourself getting continuously weaker Adam, specifically after Amanda left. Right now your head is probably spinning-" Adam clutched his forehead and closed his eyes. "-and a dull pain in is stretching across the back of your throat. Don't worry, for the dosage of Ethnidroll you ingested, those symptoms quite normal. Chances are you will be asleep with in the hour. Sweet dreams Adam, and remember: Tomorrow is a new day." The tape clicked softly, indicating the end of Jigsaw's speech.

Adam ignored the gnawing pain at the pack of his throat, instead choosing to use the little energy he had left in the most productive way he could. Opening up his mouth and breathing as deep as he could with out choking he screamed, "FUCK!!!" and threw what ever he could get his hands on. Adam felt his flesh splitting around his bullet wound as he cranked his shoulder in circular motions, picking up and hurling pieces of grime and gore to new locations in that Godforsaken room. He felt his thin throat tissue rip, but his screaming voice never let up. If he was really going down, and this was his last night alive, he would spend it the way _he_ wanted too, not curled up sleeping like Jigsaw had planned.

Adam's head spun around and memories welled up from inside him, another unfortunate consequence of the drug running through his system. Thoughts and events that he had always tried to forget littered his brain: His first Christmas without his mother, his dad laying drunk on the couch choking on his own bile, with not one gift under the tree for Adam. Coming home early to find his ex-girlfriend in bed with two other men. Lawrence cutting off his own foot to save the people he loved. People Adam wished he had.

Adam's arms abruptly halted and he lowered them onto his lap. His arm was soaked with blood, and the taste of it was in his mouth too, but he didn't really care. Where would Adam go if he ever escaped? What would he do? The only person that actually cared about him was dead, Jigsaw had seen to that. Why the fuck would he even want to live? It's not like he had anything to go back to… Adam was staring ahead into nothingness. Quickly, Adam shook the ill-natured thoughts out of him. Adam refused to give up. He couldn't. It was unbeknownst to him that his vision was starting to fade in the corners. He had no idea that his senses were failing him at that moment, no matter how determined he was to fight, the drug was more powerful. The last thing that Adam Faulkner had on his mind that night as he was falling deeper and deeper into Jigsaw's hands was Lawrence, and how he would make sure that his death was not in vain…

Adam's body fell over like a rag doll, his head clunking violently against the tiled floor. He couldn't movie now, and his eyelids were slowly dropping. With his last awake breath a single word formed on his mouth: Lawrence.

((One more thing, I haven't really decided if I want to do a little ChainShipping with this… What do you think?! Drop me a comment and let me know. I've got the plot set to go either way so… Thanks!))


	4. Break The Binds

((Okay guys, sorry this took SO long to get up. I have been super busy with exams and what not. Life has been crazy. Anyway, I was originally going to make this the 'Final Test' chapter, and have it be a couple thousand words long, but I decided against it for three reasons: 1) I haven't posted a new chapter in awhile, and I am eager for some new reviews… If I made this the 'Test' chapter, then it wouldn't be up for another few days (I am done with exams so things will be happening a lot faster) and I don't really want to keep people waiting that long.. 2) I am sort of in a writers block right now. You will notice when you see how crappy this chapter is written. 3) Just this little introduction to 'The Game' took, like, a fair bit over 1000 words, so can you imagine how long this would be with the full game in it? Uh, no.. Too long, I think. So here we are, Latest installment. Enjoy!! Oh, and sorry this little rant was so long.))

A shrill metal clanging hung about the ears of an unconscious Adam. The young man stirred, his head jerking in every direction. The unconventional alarm clock had served its purpose of waking him up. Adam shook his head and squinted into the darkness, a shiver running up his neck and settling on his temple. He was awake at last, the nightmares he had been visiting settled at the back of his mind. Involuntarily the boy groaned, the sound filling the air of its new surroundings. Adam tried to move, tried to stand, but he couldn't. Everything felt numb. It was as if his head was the only thing left, at least that's how it felt. There was a light dampness in the room that wasn't there before and Adam inhaled deeply, only a faint smell of decaying flesh met his nose. So, as promised, he had been re-located. Adam scoffed and wet his chapped white lips with his tongue, his mind reeling. . Just a head of him a scuffling at his feet made him jump, and he eyed the air around him for some clue of what was going on. Pain was once again slowly creeping down his arms as his body regained feeling. A burning twinge at his wrist told him that he was tied down. Adam ran the tips of his fingers against the surface he was stuck too, absorbing the feel of grainy unfinished wood. Again, a noise at his feet sounded off. Adam attempted to kick, but found that his ankles were bound to the chair as well.

"What new fucking hell is this?" He spoke aloud, hoping for an answer. He instead received silence.

Adam closed his eyes and took another long breath, attempting to clear his mind. His whole body ached and longed to fall back asleep, but Adam wouldn't let it. Sweat was slowly dripping down is dirt embroidered face and into his eyes, even though the room was quite cool. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, again. Day after day, waking up in the same fucking shit hole, living for nothing more then some sick fuck's entertainment purposes. Adam allowed head his head to lull back as he attempted to move his legs. Slowly, the feeling was coming back to his body, but it came at a price. His entire torso felt as if it was on fire. He had never felt this sick before. Never felt this much physical pain. Adam raised his head and shook it, attempting to pull his arm from its bind. Shifting himself forward he threw his whole body weight into his project. Adam grimaced as he felt the skin around his wrist give way and his blood spill onto the floor. Adam kept on yanking and in time, he felt the rope becoming looser. With one last skin-splitting tug Adam broke the bonds and flailed his hand in front of him, tears of joy raining down his cheeks.

Without thinking Adam set to work on his other hand, his blood-crusted finger nails ripping at the skin around the ropes. After a few moments, Adam raised both hands in front of him, a small smile dancing across his mouth. Now he just had to figure out what to do next. Reaching ahead of him, Adam searched the darkness, desperate for the freedom that beckoned. His temporary victory had had one positive effect, it raised his hope. After what seemed to be an eternity, his fingers brushed against what seemed to be a string. Adam whimpered and lunged forward, his hands holding onto the beaded cord like his life depended on it. Quickly Adam pulled it closer to his body, consciously ignoring the eerie clicking sound that grew louder with every choppy pull he made. . Finally, he felt the chain let go and fall into his palms causing a yellowing incandescent light bulb to flick on behind him, casting ghostly shadows into his view. At once, he noticed that he was moving. The chair he was sitting on was tuning itself around, dragging Adam's lifeless feet along the ground with it. Adam let go of a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding, and prepared himself for the worst.

Minutes passed before Adam opened his eyes again, this time meeting a completely new scene. Perched not two feet ahead of him was a blacked screen. A television set. Intrigued, Adam tried to touch it, but the leeway of his bound ankles would not allow him to do so. Without warning, the dark screen turned on and Adam was greeted by the mocking white face of a puppet. Adam felt his breath catch in his throat and all he could do was stare as the unblinking red eyes of the doll as it turned its gaze upon him.

"Hello Mr. Faulkner." The puppet began, its voice matching that of the tape recorder Adam had received in the bathroom, "And welcome to your final test. Today, you will prove yourself to me. Prove you have changed. I am giving you a chance to be free here Adam, to leave your life of squalor and misery. A chance to truly see the reflection of who you have become. I suggest you take it. In a moment, the lights with be turned on, and you will be faced with your final game. From that time, you have approximately one hour to save yourself. Currently, you have a diluted sedative running through your veins. The same you were injected with last night, only milder. I believe you remember the effects that it will have on your body."

Adam nodded to himself, the feeling of helplessness of the previous nights recapturing his mind. His psychological wounds were still fresh… "Like I said, you will have but one hour to complete your task. Look into the mirror, Adam, and face your past. Cut yourself from the binds that hold you too your previous life. If you fail, Adam, you will wake up once again in the bathroom and it will indeed become your tomb. This is your last chance, Adam, Live or die, it's your choice."

Slowly the mannequin disappeared off screen and only a faint humming remained. Adam shook his head softly and waited for the promised light, but none came. "Mother fucker…" Adam mumbled as he reached down his leg to release his tied ankles. He was just working on the second bind when a light flickered on ahead of him, and then another behind him. The boy squinted a little, but kept on with his work, noticing how different these new bulbs were different from the harsh lights in the bathroom. Softer in a way, but no less comforting. Adam clenched his teeth together as he finally managed to undo the last knot from around his swollen ankle. Each end of his four limbs were a crimson mess. He pushed his mass of damp, gore-stained hair off of his forehead, and turned around, his final task beckoning.

((Okay, I would love reviews. So far, it seems only two people are reading this (thanks guys!) and I would love to know if there was more. SO PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON! The next chapter should hopefully be up before Friday. I will seriously try my hardest. The big one is coming guys!! It will be here soon!! Thanks!))

((Quick update: Re-read this.. noticed how crazy bad it was all over. Um, fixed a few stupid mistakes but there are still tons there, I'm sure. Newest chapter probably wont be for about a week, but there is a new ONESHOT coming your way very soon…))


	5. Mirror Mirror

**A/N: Hey everyone! Whoa, so I haven't been on in forever.. It's the same old excuse, I know, but I really have been BUSY. Again, I'm sorry this isn't the full game. The game itself is proving very hard to write, and I had major major major writers block. Major. But yes, here is the first part.. Sort of a cliffhanger? Sorry! But yes, read and review. The more reviews, the more I will be inclined to write! Thanks!**

Adam rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The scene that he greeted when he turned around was surreal. It couldn't be real. It was as if Adam walked straight into one of his nightmares. Adam was standing at one end of a long, grey room that reeked of death and despair. As Adam's eyes adjusted completely to the light he let out a small moan of disbelief. Hanging by silver threads from the walls surrounding him were photographs. Hundreds and hundreds of photographs, his life's work. Adam turned his head to the picture closest to him and tore it down, allowing it's daunting face to filter into his brain. A silvery tear slid down his cheek as his bloody fingers traced the lines on the snapshot. Lawrence Gordon was staring at him from the smudged page. Silently, Adam threw the paper to the ground and gave a slight jump as a rat scuttled in front of his feet. Shaking his head, the boy took an unsteady step forward, attempting unsuccessfully to keep his vision from blurring at the sight of the photographs. They were all reminders of lives he had helped to tare apart. Nothing but a poison memory from Adam's past life, his normal life, before this fucking game.

The boy rubbed his temple with his thumb and trudged on, unsure of what torture would unfold at the other side of the room. The floor seemed stained with insurmountable blood, all varying in shades. It was obvious his wasn't the only game to ever play there. The walls were embroidered with peeling wall paper and mould. Dark cracks could be seen creeping from the shadows. Adam coughed softly, his head becoming noticeably lighter. He knew the drug had already started to take affect. In front of him Adam could just make out something shimmering on the wall ahead. The little light that the place offered revealed a dust grazed mirror with large, imposing letters painted across it in what seemed to be crimson paint. The message was that of which had been etched permanently in Adam's mind. 'What do voyeurs see in the mirror?' Adam cursed under his breath and gazed at the sulking monster that was formally known as Adam Faulkner. His days in the sewers had played havoc on his appearance. He was no longer human, instead a being bred from gore, love and revenge. Adam placed a hand on the glass in front of him and dragged it down, smearing blood and paint along the surface. Hot tears leaked from under his eyelids and his body convulsed, sobs echoing through the must ridden air. Seemingly out of no where, rage tarred through the young man's body and Adam's limbs reacted without his brain telling them too. His fingernails tore at the glass and his fists and feet pounded. Slowly, the brittle material began to give way as Adam's fury increased. Fresh blood spilled from his palms as the mirror began to shatter. Adam grunted in pain as the last of the glass fell and he stood for a moment looking at his bloodied hands, coarse pieces of mirror jabbing in all directions.

Adam shook his hands and grimaced as some of the looser shards fell with a sickening clunk to the concrete ground. Turning his attention forward his eyes rested on an extension of the previous room. Here, however, instead of his photos bringing painful memories to the foreground of his mind there were two gagged and dozing people tied down to chairs Adam took to be similar to the one he had been prisoner of not so long ago. A cold cry suddenly escaped the lips of the female of the two. She sat on Adam's left and seemed to be just awakening from a long sleep. Her head jerked violently to the right and her eyes opened and closed a few times, seemingly getting used to her new surroundings. Adam felt disbelief and terror claw at his stomach as he viewed the girls violet and black hair mingle with the top of her ears, slightly dampened with sweat and fear. Finally, the girls eyes came to rest on Adam's and a look of pure panic escaped from her pupils, shocking Adam. Not realizing what he was doing, Adam ran a hand through his cluster of stained hair. It was a habit he preformed when he was nervous. He had for as long as he could remember. The boy walked a few paces to where the girl sat limp and ran a cold and rough finger down her delicate pale cheek. The girl instantly moved away.

"Rebecca…" Adam stated plainly as the woman began to struggle with the binds that held her to the chair. Adam looked down at where she was tied and noticed that she was held down much differently then he was. Instead of being held in place by cheap rope, the girl was held down by brutal looking chains, chains that left no possible room for error. Adam quickly glanced at the man to his right, he was held in place by the same unforgiving metal shackles. Forgetting about Rebecca for a moment, Adam studied the face of the man; a look of concern formed on his brow but was soon replaced by disgust. Sluggishly turning his head from side to side, examining the two newest victims Adam dropped to his knees.

"What the fuck is this?" He screamed to no one. This final loud noise seemed enough to wake the unconscious man from his slumber and soon Adam's ears were greeted by the cry of pain and confusion. For a brief second, Adam held his head in his mutilated hands and allowed defeat to set in. Only for one moment. Eventually, Adam began to rise from the ground and turned to the graying man beside him. "Hello dad…" The same look that had crossed Rebecca's face played in the puffy red slits that were John Faulkner's eyes. It had been years since the man had seen his son. Adam spat on the ground and dragged himself a few more feet ahead. A safe lay at his feet, numerous amounts of sharpened tools laid about the ground beside it. On top of the safe a silver recorder summoned Adam closer.

With one final look at his father, and then Rebecca, Adam switched the recorder on. A familiar voice rained fuzzily out of the speaker: "Hello Adam. You find before you a test or a puzzle if you will. This puzzle much represents your life thus far. For years you have resented your father for all of the emotional and physical abuse he has put you through. Year after year, day after day, you have wanted to talk to him and show him the pain he has caused you. Even though he had moved on long ago, you still let him hold a valuable piece of your heart. Today, I give you a chance, Adam, to sever the ties that hold you too him."

Adam glared longingly at a large hacksaw that was leaning against the side of the safe. It looked identical to the twin tools Adam and Lawrence were given in the bathroom. A dangerous smile caressed Adam's lips. "And then there is Rebecca. For years she tortured you with her lies and deceit, but you were not man enough to stop it. Instead you allowed it to poison you insides and turn you into the pathetic excuse of a human being you were at the beginning of this game. Her toxic relationship pulled you deeper and deeper into her web until you could not get out, even after she was long gone. That is were I stepped in. Again, I am giving you the opportunity to free yourself from your past life, to make yourself whole." Adam's eyes darkened as he turned his attention on his ex-girlfriend.

"The safe in front of you contains your last chance to prove to me that you are grateful of the life you have been given. To get into the safe, you bust have the keys. I will let you guess where the keys are hidden." Adam's eyes shot down at the two-holed safe and then quickly at his father. Blood was dribbling from John's mouth to his chin and his eyes were searching his body. Both he and Adam knew where the keys were located.

"Remember, the clock is ticking Adam. Live or die, make your choice." With one final piercing laugh the tape clicked off. Adam threw it to the ground and shouted slurred curses at it. The clock was ticking… he fucking knew that. What was he going to do?

**A/N #2: Very angst-y, but oh well. Review for me?? Pleeeeease?**


	6. Convulse

Adam's heart was pounding against his ribs and his entire body was quivering

**A/N: Hello my dears! It has been forever, I know. Even longer then usual. Here is my excuse: over the last few weeks I have been CRAZY busy with rehearsals and performances for a play I am in. (Agatha Christie's 'The Mousetrap' for anyone who wants to know). Plus, I have lost the internet at home. Arrg. So, anyway, this isn't fantastic, but it's SOMETHING. Damn writer's block. Meh. But, I hope you like it!**

Adam's heart was pounding against his ribs and his entire body was quivering with no regard for the logical directions coming from his brain. Slowly, Adam sunk to his knees once more and let a deep sob escape his lips. It was like he was in a different world. Disgruntled cries were echoing around him with a daunting tone, darling him to make a decision. Adam gathered his knees to his chest and rubbed his temple feebly, attempting to clutch to some shred of knowledge that would help him. He had to get out, no matter what he had to do, he must live. He owed Lawrence that much. After all, the doctor had died for him; he had pain the ultimate price. Adam allowed his eyes to glide over to the stiff female body in the chair next to him. For a moment, he allowed sympathy to encase his brain and he reached out and touched the pale skin of the girl's arm in an attempt to sooth her. In failing to do so, Adam's hand sunk down beside him. A low whimper dribbled out from his lips. A single thought formed in his brain: this was no time for weakness, he had to remain strong. Finally gathering himself together Adam forced his head in the direction of the safe. He knew what he had to do, but he was not a murderer. Another thought hit him like a ton of bricks: he may have not been a killer at the beginning of his game, but he was now. He killed that man in the bathroom. He was no fucking better then Jigsaw.

Finally, Adam pulled himself off of the floor and dragged himself forward. His vision was blurred by tears as he attempted to find the most humane weapon there although deep inside him he already knew that he wouldn't one. The boy felt his jaw lock and he gritted his teeth. After a few moments of searching, Adam finally settled on a thin, slightly rusted, circular saw. The voyeur took a deep breath and grasped the item tightly in both of his palms, his flesh again giving way to the grinding teeth of the brutal object. Closing his eyes, Adam swung around. One last time Adam looked into the fear driven eyes of his ex-lover and, amidst all of the high-pitched moans and cries radiating from the girl two words played in the air: "I'm sorry."

The next thing Adam knew he was elbow deep in warm, pulsing blood. As Adam worked away at the soft flesh in the woman's neck he closed his eyes tighter then even he thought would be possible. Adam's hardened face broken and tears spilled from his eyes. Screams of anguish were echoing throughout the mould-sodden room as Adam's throat tore. He felt his stomach turn and found himself doubled up over, his now crimson arms clasping his torso. A light gurgling filtered its way into Adam's ears as the human behind him gave way to death, blood still raining onto the floor like some twisted waterfall.

The boy blindly reached his hand into the open wound and dug through the innards of his ex-lover's throat. If what the tape said was true, the key would be somewhere inside of her. Silently, Adam prayed that he wouldn't have to make more murderous incisions into her cooling fragile body. Suddenly, he felt something hard slip out of the wound and clink to the floor. Adam kneeled down and allowed his fingernails to tare at the ground bellow him. Finally he grasped hold of the metal object. Adam felt himself begin to breakdown as the realization of what he had just done set in. He couldn't do it; he couldn't make himself kill again.

"Adam," A heavy voice called out, "Adam you fucking pussy. What do you think your doing?"

Caught off surprise, Adam's sputtering stopped. The boy turned his head around and shot a look of venom towards his father. He had forgotten how harshly the man spoke. Adam's head twitched suddenly and he let his fingertips play with the smooth side of the saw that he still held in his hands. He has forgotten how deep the hate for his father actually ran in his veins.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear you. I don't want to fucking hear you!" Adam's head throbbed and he itched to run the saw in his hand across the man's flesh. Not to kill him, but to make him suffer. To make him feel even an ounce of the pain he had caused Adam over the years. A harsh cackle taunted Adam as he spoke the words.

"Still my same old reject of a son then, are you? Getting yourself caught up in all this shit? You must feel so lucky, getting some kind of attention. Even God fucking knows you don't deserve it." Adam raked a hand through his hair and felt blood drip down his face. "Even that little girl you killed just now, you couldn't just do it like a man, could you? You had to cower on the floor like a little fucker. What's the matter with you?"

Adam felt tears leak down his face. His father had touched a nerve: "What's the matter with me, _dad_? What's the matter with _me_?" Adam felt a sadistic grin takeover his face, making his normally handsome appearance take on a horrible sinister tone. "If I were you, I would be worrying more about your current situation."

Adam got up from his knees and held the bloody weapon in front of him. It glinted eerily in the green light. A brief look of fright crossed over John Faulkner's eyes but was soon replaced by a look of boredom, the same look Adam had given Lawrence in the bathroom only days before. "We both know that there is no chance of you using that on me, Adam. You never were able to stand up to me."

Adam's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I'm different now." Adam stated, "You have no idea…"

"No idea? How are you different?" His father snapped back, baring his teeth.

"I'm stronger." Quickly, Adam brandished the blade in front of him. "I am in control."

Suddenly, Adam jolted forward, throwing his full weight into the attack towards his father. All of the distain and anguish Adam had felt during his life crawled it's way through his arms and exit through the Saw. His father's body convulsed as he tore his way through the tissue with more brutality then he thought he had in him. Years of stale food, muttered curses and poison finally made their way back to their owner. Even after the man had died, Adam continued to ensue his vendetta. Adam forgot all else that was around him and allowed himself to fully submit himself in his deadly work. All of a sudden, Adam felt his knees begin to buckle and he floated towards the ground. His body was giving up on him.

"No…" He yelled, struggling to get back up again, "I'm so close."

**A/N #2: I know, I know. Cliffhanger. I am damn awful, right?? So, there is only going to be 2-3 more chapters.. maybe one, depending on my mood. After writing this, I am thinking I should move this story to the 'Mature' section. Yes?? Hmm, let me know! Not sure. Probably yes, I am thinking. Anyhow, reviews?**


	7. Murderer

**A/N #1: This is the last chapter. The last one. I actually haven't updated this since May so I'm not sure how many people are still reading but I figured I would finish it off. Enjoy the last of The Last of Adam…**

A pale, welcoming light called Adam forward as his body was finally subdued. He could feel his head grow more and more heavy with each tried breath. A feeling of deprivation was crushing his lungs. The poison was hitting him hard, squeezing the life out of him. It was only a matter of time.

Somewhere in the back of his throat a voice crept out, timid and afraid. One word began to form on the lips of the captive but instead his heart overtook him and he burst into tears. His bloodied hands wrapped them selves around his head and he sobbed, the abundant overflow of drops washing the gore from his fingers. Beside him a sickening splash echoed throughout the chamber as a golden, blood-encased key slipped from his father's wound. He had them! He had them both! The boy's expression instantaneously changed from putrid disgust to glee as he threw his body forward. Finally, he felt his hand clasp around the metal object, the only weapon he held to aid his survival. He could do it now, he could win.

The realization of this fact was just enough to force Adam off of the stained ground and onto his knees. Using the last of his failing strength the forced his limbs to the box that sat only feet ahead of him. Adam noted with disgust that it was the only clean object left in the room.

"Fuck it." Adam gasped, his breathing hard and ragged. "I'll be damned if I give up now."

A light smile playing on his face, Adam plunged both of his keys into their separate keyholes, praying to God that the safe would open. Throwing all of his weight into the action, Adam pulled the handle of the large menacing case. The boy had to hold back his tears as a loud creek sounded off in the room around him. The safe was open.

The boy allowed himself to rest for just a second. His head fell into his hands once more and a prolonged sob fell from his lips. Just as the boy was pulling himself together a new, foreign sound came from the inside of the safe. A mixture of shuffling and gasps, the kind of sound Adam hadn't heard before. Breath rattling, Adam curled his fingers around the cold metal and wretched it open. What greeted him tore his whole plan apart. There in front of him sat the one person he thought he would never see again: Lawrence Gordon.

"Shit…" Adam cried, pulling the curled body out of it's container. Adam felt his stomach threaten to empty as he scanned the doctor. The ankle that had been severed from his foot only a few days prior was caked with dry blood and burnt skin. It seemed that the stupid bitch Amanda had sealed the wound shut with a blowtorch. The rest of Lawrence wasn't looking any better. The man was bound in rope, a cheap air mask cluttered his face. His limbs were thrown out at odd angles and, as the doctor uncurled his now free body, Adam was pierced by his muffled screams.

"Shit." Adam mumbled again as he ripped at Lawrence's binds and removed his mask. "Fuck, fuck… What the hell am I supposed to do?"

It was then that Adam noticed the tape recorder fastened around Lawrence's neck. Hesitating for only a moment, Adam unhooked the device. The doctor still hadn't spoken a word yet.

Taking a deep breath, Adam ran his hand down Lawrence's cheek and smiled, "I'll be okay."

The boy traced his fingers over the buttons before pressing play, a bitter taste settling in the back of his mouth. He knew what was coming.

"Congratulations, Adam." The devil's voice sounded, making both men cringe, "Welcome to the final leg of your task. The rules are simple: Kill Doctor Gordon, obliterate the last person who will stop you from making a new life, and you will live. Fail to do this and… well, you already know the consequences of those actions. It's time to make a choice Adam: Live or die? It's your call."

Fear had captured the doctor's eyes now and Adam's wounded shoulder burned more then ever. Why should Adam treat the man any differently then he had been? Why should he show any mercy? The man in front of him opened his mouth to speak and then closed it almost simultaneously. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"K-kill me." Lawrence stuttered, finally choosing to speak. "You can do this, you have a chance to live. I doubt I would ever get out of this place. You have to do it… One of us has to live." Lawrence coughed violently and rested his head on the ground. "Fuck, Adam. I'm sorry… for everything, I really am." The man's throat gave way once more to violent coughing as tears began to leak from his eyes. Slowly, he reached his gore covered hand over to Adam's and took it slowly into his own. Adam nodded and reached for the blade beside him, the same weapon he had used on the other two. The metal felt heavy in his hands.

"You can do it…" Lawrence encouraged, shutting his eyes.

Adam's own face was now littered with salt-laced tears as he held the blade one-handedly over Lawrence's throat. Both men shook as the shining circle crept closer and closer to weak flesh. Adam could feel his hand being squeezed tighter with every millimeter. A empty, hollow feeling settled in his stomach and he sobbed deeply.

"I can't." Adam voice cracked as he placed the weapon beside him. "I fucking can't."

After one split second of silence Adam threw himself onto Lawrence, their lips meeting in the chaos of violence and death. Adam could feel himself weakening, he was almost gone, but it didn't stop him from kissing the man with every ounce of energy he could muster. They were strangers that knew more about the other then anyone else. They were complete.

And all of a sudden the kiss was broken and Adam laid his cheek unto Lawrence's. Underneath the gasps of surprise, Adam could feel Lawrence shudder and he didn't pull away. In a way it was more intimate then a kiss, more binding then sex.

"I can't." Adam whispered as he allowed his free hand to search for the blade beside him. "You have to live." When Adam found the item he sought for he left Lawrence's cheek and resumed his previous stance, still holding Lawrence's hand. "You have a family and a job… a life." Adam paused for a moment, his head spinning as the last of his strength died. "I'm a murderer."

Adam pulled his hand free from the doctors and pushed the blade onto his now free wrist, pushing with all of his might. Blood spurted from the fresh wound as Adam fainted and, although the cut was not deep enough to kill, he finally lost his game. The only sounds he could here as he drifted off into oblivion were the piercing screams of the man beside him, much like his own when Lawrence had severed his foot. He felt cold, but it was a welcoming chill. He felt at home.

**A/N #2: Okay, well I just have to say a few things. 1) I wrote this story to be canon and it is: We don't know what happens to Lawrence, Adam is once more chained up in the bathroom and left to die (see Saw II) and it also explains another little thing in the films, between flashbacks and pictures of Adam's corpse, the shackle switched feet. This could be a canon explanation. 2) Yes, Adam is dead… but he died a hero. When I began writing this story I had it made up in my mind that I was going to…kill…Adam. 3) I hate myself.**


End file.
